Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load holding strap having a J-shaped hook on one end and a winding mechanism for the strap including a handled rotary torque input shaft driving a rotary torque output shaft having an exposed outer end equipped with a blade-type support structure thereon with which the strap hook is loosely engageable.
The load holding strap is adapted to have the J-shaped hook thereon engaged with an elongated anchor flange extending longitudinally of one longitudinal side margin of a flat bed semitrailer or the like and the strap is adapted to extend over a load positioned on the trailer and have the free end thereof anchored to the opposite side longitudinal marginal portion of the trailer by any suitable conventional anchor structure capable of tightening the strap over the load as the free end of the strap is anchored to the other side margin portion of the trailer.
The J-shaped hook is of conventional design and the blade type support structure with which the hook is loosely engageable is configured in a manner such that, when the strap is at least lightly tensioned and the support structure is rotated in a direction initially winding the strap across the open throat of the strap hook, the strap will be tightly wound about the hook, but when the support structure is rotated in the opposite direction attempting to wind the strap about the outer surfaces of the strap hook the tension of the strap will cause the strap hook to be pulled from the rotating support structure of the strap hook. Thus, the strap hook engaged support structure of the strap winder or winding mechanism is configured in a manner such that a slightly tensioned load holding strap may be wound in only one direction about the strap hook.
By allowing the strap to wind in only one direction it is wound in a manner such that the roll of the wound strap may be held between the thumb and first finger of the hand of the user and with the free end of the strap clamped between the palm and the second, third and fourth finger of the user with the rolled strap beneath the strap free end. The rolled portion of the strap may then be thrown in an under hand manner from one side of the trailer, over a load on the trailer and down over the far side of the trailer with the hook end of the strap projecting below the anchor flange on the far longitudinal side of the trailer and the hook opening upwardly and inwardly toward the anchor flange. Then, the free end of the strap still held by the user may be pulled in order to pull the strap over the load and the J-shaped hook upwardly toward and into hooked engagement with the anchor flange. Thereafter, the free end of the strap may be engaged with and tightly downwardly tensioned and secured relative to the same side of the trailer upon which the user is disposed.
Therefore, the user may readily throw five to eight straps over a load on a trailer and anchor the free ends of the straps to the side of the trailer upon which he or she is disposed in a minimum of time and without the user having to walk around to the far side of the trailer.